pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!
Episode Plot The Junior Cup may be over for Ash when Trip lost to the champion Alder, but that doesn't stop him from trying out for the Unova League as Trip leaves when his personality have changed after talking to Alder. Apparrently, Georgia and Burgundy departs in their separate ways after saying goodbye to their respective rivals Iris and Cilan. Though Dawn has to leave the group also to enter the Wallace Cup in Johto, it was great for Iris and Cilan to meet her. Before leaving by tomorrow in the morning, she has a battle with Ash to warm up for the Wallace Cup as they head back to Undella Town. Will this be the last time they see her? Yes. And who's the trainer with the Riolu? Cameron. Debuts Humans *Cameron World Tournament Junior Cup Champion Battle *Alder vs. Trip *Winner: Alder Trivia *This is the second time Bouffalant's curly fur absorbs damage just to activate Sap Sipper from a Grass-type move. First was BW054: Ash Versus The Champion!. *When Dawn's Quilava used Flamethrower against Pikachu's Iron Tail, this would mark the second time a character use a move for which type a pokemon is in. First was Brycen telling his Beartic to use Brine to extinguish Pignite's Flame Charge in BW081: Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!. *This would be the last time Ash and co. see Burgundy and Georgia. *It is unknown why Cameron had a TV remote in his backpack in the first place. *Piplup and Oshawott's rivalry over Meloetta has finally come to an end since they became friends at first while they say their goodbyes. *This episode would be the second time a character looks up Pikachu on the Pokedex since Cameron saw the first one with Ash. First, was Trip in BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!. *Who's That Pokemon?: Riolu (US). Goofs *The way Bouffalant straightens out and lands safely would be completely impossible even in mid air, and after being hit by Dragon Tail. *Although Trip and Serperior underestimated Bouffalant with the ability Sap Sipper everytime you use Grass-type moves. *Burgundy was happily goofing off when Trip finally gets what he deserve after beating her in the 1st round. And Georgia was in destressed with her around when Burgundy broke them old. *Cameron's been goofed when he mistook a TV remote as his Pokedex in which it would be a funny moment in the episode. *Cameron should've known better to listen to Ash and co. on what they're saying when the World Tournament Junior Cup is over, and not putting the wrong date when its going to be held at. *Dawn's Piplup was into battling Pikachu when he wasn't aware that he's a Water-type Pokemon. And an Electric-type Pokemon would have the upper hand. *Cameron mustn't be mistaken about what region the Unova League is going to be held, and the badges that he need to enter the Unova League is eight. *Also, the Johto region holds the Johto League not Unova League. And that is why Cameron shouldn't be following Dawn in the first place either because the Unova League's real location is the Unova region. Trivia *This is the second time Bouffalant's curly fur absorbs damage just to activate Sap Sipper from a Grass-type move. First was BW054: Ash Versus The Champion!. *When Dawn's Quilava used Flamethrower against Pikachu's Iron Tail, this would mark the second time a character use a move for which type a pokemon is in. First was Brycen telling his Beartic to use Brine to extinguish Pignite's Flame Charge in BW081: Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!. *This would be the last time Ash and co. see Burgundy and Georgia. *It is unknown why Cameron had a TV remote in his backpack in the first place. *Piplup and Oshawott's rivalry over Meloetta has finally come to an end since they became friends at first while they say their goodbyes. *Who's That Pokemon?: Riolu (US). *Some of the Fans thinks they're really sad about Dawn is Gone Again, will the Fans think Dawn should Return Again or Not Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears